


How Far From Morning?

by Arclight_Blue



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arclight_Blue/pseuds/Arclight_Blue
Summary: The Doctor and Graham both miss their wives, and find a little physical solace in each other.





	How Far From Morning?

She knelt above him, naked and alien and beautiful in the dim light of his bedroom, and he choked back a groan as her body enveloped his. 

Graham still wasn't sure how he'd ended up here, with the Doctor riding him as if she'd always known how. How _I miss Grace_ and _I miss my wife too_ had become this, heat and need that built slowly but inexorably. If he'd thought about it, he'd have expected this to happen with the full-steam-ahead speed that hung around the Doc like a cloud, but this was slower. Deliberate. Focused. 

He let the Doctor take her pleasure from his willing body, belatedly moving with her, and she gasped something that was half surprise and half a language that the TARDIS refused to translate. That was okay - he didn't need to know what she'd said as long as he knew that they were both getting what they needed. 

And he needed it too - he couldn't deny it, not here, not now, not like this. 

"Why me?" he asked body and voice both straining. 

The Doctor cocked her head to the side and laid a finger on his lips. The gesture was so much like Grace's that he kissed her fingertip instinctively, and she smiled. "Because of that," she said, half-distracted as ever, as if her hips weren't working him higher and higher. "Because Ryan and Yaz are still children, but you've seen a bit of the world. Because we both need it. Because the TARDIS won't let just anyone in." 

That didn't entirely make sense to Graham, but that was okay too. This was the Doc, and if he understood half of what she was going on about then he counted himself lucky. Hey, a few thousand birthdays and he'd probably be talking nonsense too. 

She clenched around him, and his train of thought went off the rails and into a nearby lake. Or something. His hands gripped the sheets as he thrust up, and then there was no more need for words. Only for the spiralling ecstasy that they gave and took, a chemical cocktail that they both needed and had denied themselves until now. 

Graham cried out as he came, a sharp _ah_ that he could never quite reach with his hand alone. The Doctor was silent as her inner muscles squeezed around him, face lit up and relaxed in a way he'd never seen her before. The Doctor with the constant tension gone from her body was nearly a stranger. Would have been, if he hadn't helped drive her there. 

She lifted up once more, and he felt oddly cold and bereft as she pulled away. Then she flopped down next to him. "I wonder if I like cuddling in this body?" she asked herself, eyes turning thoughtful. "You know what, I think I do." One of her arms reached across his chest, and she pulled him closer. 

Graham allowed himself to be moved, aware that even if he'd wanted to resist, the Doc was stronger than the human woman she resembled. That thought tripped another. "There's no, uh. No risk of you getting pregnant, is there?" he asked belatedly. "I mean, I'm human, you're . . . whatever you are." 

The Doctor's mouth curled into a smile. "Don't think so. I have - or had, time travel gets convoluted - a granddaughter, but she was Gallifreyan. Then there was Jenny, but she was . . . complicated. And she died." The Doctor went quiet for a moment, and Graham lifted a hand to stroke her hair. "So. No part-human offspring from me. That I know about," she amended. "Anyway, the TARDIS has had enough of pregnancies for a while, she's not about to let another happen under her roof." 

While Graham was contemplating that, his hand still idly petting the Doctor's hair, she cuddled up closer and closed her eyes. 

He took the hint. After all that, a nap was definitely in order.


End file.
